Undead Proterogyrinus
"I told you, Vigilance, that I would bring you some more friends for fun time!" – Osborne as he unleashes the two Undead Proterogyrinus on Vigilance Retribution The Undead ''Proterogyrinus'' is an infected amphibian species that appears in Vigilance Chronicles. It is a bio-weapon specially produced by Osborne Renyant with the use of a genetic experimental portal and is classified as a Super Heavyweight Undead. The amphibian is considered one of the most dangerous Undead creatures, known for its powerful jaws and back spines that can deliver venom. As one of Osborne's newly created infected species in 2018 S.E., the Undead Proterogyrinus is bred to counter-attack the Neutral Resistance (mostly Vigilance) after the destruction of many of Osborne's laboratories and the extinction of several of his strongest Undead species. Like the fellow infected amphibian, the Undead Acanthostega, it is never intended to be part of Osborne's planned list of Undead but the creature is then produced at the last minute as an effort to deter Vigilance and his allies. Overview Appearance The infected creature is derived from the reptiliomorph Proterogyrinus. In reality in the Carboniferous period, the prehistoric amphibian is a top predator of its time, about 2.5 meters (8 feet) long, that hunts on both land and water. Its jaws are filled with sharp teeth, adapted to grab fish, large arthropods, and even smaller reptiles and amphibians. Having reptilian qualities such as strong limbs and increased number of toe bones, Proterogyrinus is able to clamber onto land without any troubles of wriggling and its own predators that stayed in the waters. Its broad and flat tail is built for swimming in the waters. Upon creation and introduced by Osborne, the amphibian has been transformed to be abnormally larger and evolve several mutations based on the effects of genetic modifications it gains from the infection. In that case, the Undead Proterogyrinus reaches lengths up to 8.5 meters (27.9 feet) long and has developed red eyes, thick skin, a row of iguana-like spines running from its back to tail, and a fiery streak of orange running along the sides of its base, whilst retaining its original anatomical features. They also bear some degree of intelligence, preferring to attack targets with disadvantage if necessary, as well as fleeing from immune pterosaurs, which is considered 'their weakness'. Along with the Undead Shunosaurus, Sinraptors, Darwinopterus, Bananogmius, Edmontosaurus, and Acanthostega, the Undead Proterogyrinus is one of the few infected to have more than just the mouth that can deliver the lethal venom that causes infections in their victims' bloodstream. Both its teeth and the back spines are equipped with toxin, which makes it such a dangerous creature to be reckoned with. In Retribution, one Undead Proterogyrinus obtains the synthetic chemical drug Cyber Chronic, which grants it powerful regenerative abilities, a strong bite force and thick skin. The Cyber Chronic also gives its characteristic blue in the mist-like energy emitting from its body and the once orange streak on its sides. Weapons and Abilities * Powerful jaws with sharp teeth'': ''Adapted from the original immune counterpart, the strong bite of the Undead Proterogyrinus relatively large jaws, consisting of needle-shaped conical teeth, is aided by venomous saliva, the common trait for all Undead creatures, that can inject a possible fatal infection to its victims. The venom is most strong when it comes into contact with predatory dinosaur civilians big and small alike. * Sharp spines: A feature developed from the mutation, these spines run from the creature's back to its tail. They are charged with the same potent venom as its bite. Close contact with the tips of these spikes results in immediate injection of the deadly toxin. * Thick hide: The mutation the Undead Proterogyrinus receives has increased the muscle density of the skin, which is also evolved to be more scaly, hence resistant to a large amount of damage and firepower. * Increased size: Reaching up to 8.5 meters (27.9 feet) long, this unnatural size allows the creature to go head on with opponents, including predatory dinosaur civilians, larger than the usual size of its immune counterpart. * Powerful limbs: Although the legs of the Undead Proterogyrinus are short, they provide the creature great locomotion on land and in the water as well as enhanced agility. * Broad and flat tail: The creature's large tail provides the power to swim efficiently in the waters. Doubled with the sharp spine mutations, a swipe of the tail can infect an unsuspecting victim's legs and catch him/her off guard. * Cyber Chronic: One of the two remaining amphibians obtains the synthetic chemical drug, enabling the power of regeneration and a thicker hide that helps it withstand many attacks. What is worse is its stronger jaw muscles and venom in the teeth and spines that are capable of killing a Tyrannosaurus rex ''with just one hit. Known Individuals Before the creator generator producing the zombie is destroyed by the Neutral Resistance, a pair of these creatures are created out of the portal, allowing them to escape extinction. The two Undead ''Proterogyrinus prove to be challenging obstacles to any immune being, including carnivorous dinosaur civilians like Vigilance, Shichirou and Minos. Pterosaurs such as Quinn, Dakota and Tom Long, are able to tackle the two Undead Proterogyrinus with ease, which is why the amphibians are fearful of them and try to run away upon their presence. The two Undead Proterogyrinus continue to thrive around the period Vigilance begins studying in Crescent Lucius University, and under Osborne's orders harass him when he's vulnerable. One of the two surviving Undead Proterogyrinus is revealed to have obtained the Cyber Chronic in Retribution, as Vigilance has feared. This individual then proves to be a challenging opponent to Vigilance who is unable to get through the drug's defenses to kill it. During the battle in Crescent Lucius University, the Undead Proterogyrinus that does not have the Cyber Chronic is killed by Konomi. Civilian Series TBA Trivia * The Undead Proterogyrinus is a heavy homage to the Level 40 Proterogyrinus in Jurassic World: The Game whereby the amphibian is a tournament creature in-game introduced in May 2018. The zombie follows the game's amphibian's traits of spikes on its back and the orange pattern along its body to tail. ** Upon the introduction of the Proterogyrinus ''in Jurassic World: The Game, the image promoting the ''Proterogyrinus ''tournament on the game's Facebook page mistakenly says ''"Complete the tournament in the Dominator League to unlock the Indominus!" in the description before the name was changed later. Because of this 'running joke', the Undead Proterogyrinus is confirmed to have the same sound effects, but altered, as the Jurassic World hybrid dinosaur Indominus rex. * The nickname 'wanderer' given is based on its immune counterpart's Latin meaning 'early wanderer'. The term is also based from a promotional image in the Jurassic World: The Game's Facebook page before its reveal in the game. ** Proterogyrinus also means 'early tadpole' or 'early polliwog'; the reason why the term 'polliwogs' is used by some characters and even Vigilance disgustingly expresses the Undead Proterogyrinus to be a 'bastard tadpole' since it is a very dangerous infected creature. * TBA Category:The Undead Category:Super Heavyweight Undead Category:Non Dinosaur Undead Species